supermariowiifandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Airplane Chase
Nintendo 3DS (eShop): |genre=Action |modes=Single player, 1-2 players simultaneous |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo DSi, Nintendo 3DS |media= |input= }} Paper Airplane Chase, known as Paper Plane in Europe and as Kami Hikōki (紙ヒコーキ, literally "Paper Plane") in Japan, is a DSiWare game for the Nintendo DSi, and is a remake of the mini-game "Paper Plane" from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! It was released in Japan on December 24, 2008, in Australia on April 2 and in Europe on April 3, 2009, as a launch title for the price of 200 Nintendo Points. On April 27, 2009, it was released in North America. The game is about navigating a falling paper plane through a tower without touching the obstacles. Modes Unlike the original, the remake of Paper Plane offers three different modes and uses both the upper screen and the touch screen for displaying. In the mode directly based on the original, Endless Mode (Tokoton Mode), the player has to avoid obstacles with the paper plane as long as possible, gaining a point for each avoided obstacle. Since both screens are used this time, more of the forthcoming obstacles are visible, making it easier to navigate. Furthermore, the sprites of the WarioWare characters telling the flight time have been altered, e.g. Jimmy T. now makes the same pose as in his artwork for WarioWare: Smooth Moves. Also when reaching 150 points, instead of Wario' making a cameo appearance, Ashley and Red will make an appearance. The first new mode is a Time Attack Mode. There the player has to finish the course as soon as possible, so the time is recorded rather than points. The second new mode, Race Mode (Taisen Mode), allows two players to play, similar to the multiplayer version of Paper Plane in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! The player who reaches the goal first wins. Both players use the same DSi, one player controls his or her paper plane with the on the left, while the other player has to use the and buttons on the right. One screen is used per player. Its theme is a Mexican version of The Curious Factory's theme from Wario Land 4. DSi Shop description American In Paper Airplane Chase™, glide your virtual paper plane through an increasingly tricky slalom course. Take it slow in Endless mode or zip through several Time Attack courses. The two-player Race mode allows friends to race each other using a single Nintendo DSi system. European Spread your wings with this irresistibly simple action game for one or two players! Simply manoeuvre the paper plane through a winding course - and don't collide with the obstacles. But that's easier said than done! In Endless Mode, the longer you survive through the randomly-generated course, the higher your score. Or try Time Attack Mode to complete special courses as quickly as possible. You can also play together with a friend in Race Mode. Each player takes one side of the Nintendo DSi system to control and race with their own paper plane! Please note that elements of this software may have been featured in previously-released software. Staff Gallery Kami Hikoki mode selection.png|Mode selection Kami Hikoki Thoroughly mode.png|Endless Mode Kami Hikoki Battle mode.png|Race Mode LogoPaperPlane.png|PAL Logo Media Names in other languages External links *Official Japanese Website *Official European Website *Official North American Website *Official Chinese Website References Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:DSiWare Category:2008 games Category:2009 games Category:2010 games Category:2014 games Category:Games